


你相信命运吗3

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 你相信命运吗3





	你相信命运吗3

依然是根据编年+部分脑补

久违的同台演出，看到他的一霎那，有点不敢相信这是真的，接到限定复活通知的时候，他明明还在国外拍摄，现在竟然赶回来了。依然还是那样的帅气呢，一时间一些久远的记忆又涌现脑海，让我有一瞬的失神。熟悉的音乐响起，歌词和动作都已经变成了身体的记忆，很多年没有和他一起在这个舞台演出了，有点紧张，但听到饭们的欢呼声时真的感到非常高兴，原来大家依然支持着我们，在那种氛围下，歌词的最后很自然的就将头靠在了他的肩膀，看着饭们的表情，也顺着自己的私心，从背后抱住了他，在镜头看不到的那面我一瞬间似乎露出了怀念的表情，但是马上就转过身给了饭们和镜头灿烂的微笑，一切都像是排练过很多次一样流畅，他也握住了我环抱在他胸前的手，在不知不觉中，这个胸膛已经变得这么结实了，一瞬间舞台下似乎要将整个东蛋都掀翻的尖叫将我拉回现实，走下舞台前我对他说到“很高兴能再次和你一起站上舞台”。

演出结束了，虽然这么多年来并不是完全没有见过面，但的确是疏远了，就像完成某种仪式一样，郑重的重新交换了联系方式。或许就在我刚刚在舞台上抱住他的那一刻，命运的齿轮又开始运转了。

新年的第一天，家里热热闹闹的，和家人一边看着节目喝着酒时，想起了他，拿出手机给他发送了信息“你现在在干什么呢？”，没想到很快就变成了已读“什么都没干，在家呢”，“那要不要来我家玩？”，“好啊！”，没多久就听到了门铃声，他似乎很意外我家的热闹程度，不过很快就和大家玩在了一起，和他之间似乎并没有很久不见的生分，让我想起了学生时代的美好，当时他也经常来我家玩，他吃了我亲手做的关东煮，露出很开心的表情称赞“很好吃哦”，我们似乎还说了一些有的没的，不太记得了，一整天都是醉的，只记得那时开心的心情。

在那之后也有私下一起吃过几次饭，发现我们之间的关系和个性不会变化的地方完全没有变，只是变得更加成熟了，各自走着各自的路，成为像样的大人，仔细想想这么多年来的确发生了很多事，虽然有过短暂的疏远，但是完全不会影响我们现在的交往，反而因为这些年里相似的经历更容易理解对方，大家已经来到了30代，心境也和10代时完全不一样了，我们小时候明明是一有意见冲突就会互相冲撞的，如今竟然发展到互相认同的状态，和他聊天真的很有趣，不只是有共感，而且能互相交换不同的思考和感觉，相似的经历与工作，让我们变成了可以互相倾诉、释放压力的对象。有时在外面吃完饭之后还会回到我家继续第二场，真的是很放松的时间，有时工作很忙，完全见不到面，但是他会经常联系我，这点完全和以前一样呀，明明比我大一岁，却意外的有爱撒娇的一面。当然，帅气这方面大概是永远都不会变的。

在一起时也会聊很多事情，“什么时候两个人再一起做点什么就好了”很自然的就谈起了这个话题，10代时那种想两个人再一起做点什么的心情又被唤醒了，kt也即将进入充电期，或许在这段时间里两个人能一起做一点什么呢。之后也有在他的演唱会上当特殊嘉宾，一起演出了amigo，真的很不安，充电期间，很久没开嗓了，当我在MC说出这些话时，他只是温柔的看着我，给了我一个热情的拥抱，瞬间感觉被治愈了。

一年的时间过得很快，17年跨年后早上接到他说“我到了哦”的电话才起来，昨晚明明喝醉以后还来我家找我，还对着我说抱歉，看着他那撒娇的表情说着抱歉的话，真的太犯规了“你能来我就很开心了”。和以前一样在家举办新年会，非常忙碌呢，一边帮我准备着食材一边聊些有的没的，最近的几次新年会似乎特别轻松也特别开心，大概是因为有他的加入吧。

之后去了格莱美颁奖盛典呢，感觉不太像去工作，更像两个人的旅行。晚上还一起去了异国的酒吧，喝醉了，好饿……出去找点吃的吧。终于找到了卖墨西哥卷饼的地方，买两份吧，他应该也饿了吧，一边吃着卷饼一边按记忆往酒吧走的路上，似乎听到有人在叫“kame！kame！……”顺着声音走过去之后看到他一脸焦急的样子，糟糕！刚刚似乎忘记和他说一声就出来了，“p……”话还没说完他已经看见了我，看到他松了一口气的表情，跑过来什么也没说，只是抱着我，紧到能感受到他结实的胸膛，似乎忘记最近正在控制饮食了……“我吃掉了哦……”不自觉就带着点撒娇的语气可怜的看着他，“你啊……回去吧”。

现在已经到鸡年了呢，距离上次的合作也有12年了，如果用生肖来比喻的话，正好一个轮回，总觉得今年会发生一点什么呢，每天都充满了干劲，当收到合作剧本《我是你命中注定的人》时，看到他的名字和我一起出现在企划中，真的感受到了命运，虽然经常提起想一起做点什么，但完全不知道何时能再有机会，真的没想到这个愿望这么快就变成了现实，希望能在新的合作中，将更多的快乐带给大家，那天晚上我与他的重逢真的是很珍贵的命运。


End file.
